Inqueries about Love
by Hinansho
Summary: Sakura talks about her currant love interest with a curious TenzoYamato. ONE SHOT


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A 19 year old Sakura sat on the railing of the old bridge team 7 formerly met at. Her legs dangled over the edge and she swung them leisurely. Humming softly to herself. She glance at the man who was occupying the space next to her.

Reclining against the rail beside her, was Tenzo. He was staring off into the distance and listening to the younger kunoichi hum. He didn't recognize the tune, but it was nice.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sakura turned to Tenzo,

"Yama… I mean Tenzo? Do you remember when you asked me if I was in love with Naruto?"

Tenzo quirked an eyebrow and looked upon her curiously.

"Hai, why do you ask?"

"I finally have an answer for you."

"Honto ni?"

"Hai, do you still want to know?"

Pivoting around so that he was facing the same direction as her body, looking out over the water. Tenzo cocked his head to the side slightly and scratching at the fabric on his chin he watched the water rushing beneath the bridge thoughtfully.

" Yea, I guess so."

"I do love him, but not in the way you meant I think. I love him like a brother."

"Really? What about the Uchiha brat?"

Sakura looked at him, considering the question,

"Hmm, I don't know what I think about him really… I know I don't love him though."

Snorting lightly Tenzo turned again so his side was against the railing and he was looking at her profile.

"Well then, who do you love? Or do you love anyone?"

Sakura snapped her attention to Tenzo,

"What do you mean by that?!"

Rolling his eyes, Tenzo smiled softly,

"Easy there, I just meant do you have a love interest currently."

Looking a little embarrassed, Sakura looked away for a moment and slowly a smile graced her face and she looked softly at Tenzo,

"Hai, I think I do."

"Honto? Who is the lucky boy?"

Sakura looked back over the water, her legs slowly stilling from the lazily paced swaying they had been occupied with. Tilting her head slightly she spoke softly,

"Well, it isn't 'a boy' as you put it."

Tenzo looked a little startled before smirking,

"I didn't take you for some one interested in other woman, but hey, I'm not judging."

Sakura frowned and looked at him again,

"That's not what I meant baka. I meant HE isn't a boy, He is a man. There is a difference you know."

Chuckling softly Tenzo patted her on her back, causing her to almost lose her balance before glaring at him,

"Yes Sakura, there is a difference. So what makes you think you 'might' love this 'man'?"

Once again Sakura's face softened as she looked contemplatively out over the water again. It was a few moments before she spoke again.

"Well, he was there for me when I needed him. He saved my ass a couple of times, and he never once called me weak. He has nice eyes and an even kinder demeanor. He is dependable and has a good sense of humor… there is more would you like me to continue, or am I boring you with my girly chatter?"

Tenzo couldn't help but notice the soft glow that alit her eyes and face as she spoke about this person, she was smiling softly as she spoke and her entire body emanated contentment.

"No you aren't boring me. Continue if you wish."

Sakura directed her warm smile at him,

"He is a little mysterious, but not in a cold way…"

Tenzo interrupted her here,

"It isn't Kakashi-sempai is it?"

"Kami-sama no! that is just weird!"

"Sorry I had to make sure. That would have been weird. Gomen, please continue."

Sakura eyed him warily for a moment before lazily kicking her feet again, watching a turtle below,

" Well, I can't help but smile even when I only see him in passing. He is a good shinobi, honorable and strong. He is unique…"

Sakura stopped and smiled again,

"Yes, I think I do love him. I think I have for awhile and just never realized it."

"And what is this captivating and lucky man's name?"

Sakura looked up at the clouds before throwing her legs over the rail and sliding to her feet.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me his name?"

Sakura's lips quirked up into a cheeky smirk and she turned on her heels, glancing back over her shoulder before she began to walk away,

"No, I don't think I will."

Tenzo scowled and jogged up to walk alongside her,

"And why not?"

"Well aren't you curious Tenzo. Why does it interest you so much?"

" I just am. So will you tell me now?"

" Nope."

Sakura was practically skipping as she neared her house, Tenzo still right beside her as she pulled the key to her small apartment out and unlocked her door.

She turned the handle but didn't open the door, she turned and smiled at Tenzo, who was doing his best to pout behind her.

Nudging the door open slightly she turned and quickly kissed him lightly, her lips ghosting just over his. Tenzo's eyes widened,

"It's you."

Sakura smiled and went inside, closing the door lightly behind her. Tenzo stood stock still, his mouth slightly agape, when he smiled and knocked on her door.

The door opened and Sakura peered out at him,

"Can I help you Tenzo?"

" Yes, it seems we share similar interests."

He pushed the door open the rest of the way, his lips slanting over hers as he kicked the door shut behind him once inside.


End file.
